Fishing rod holders are used in recreation and sport fishing to hold fishing rods and associated fishing reels in a preselected position, often allowing hands free use of the fishing rod/reel combination. Some such fishing rod holders allow the user to adjust the position of the fishing rod relative to a horizontal plane, thereby changing the angle formed between the fishing rod and the horizontal plane.
Other fishing rod holders are formed from a plate secured to a side of boat by screws and provided at the upper side with a cylindrical sleeve that is the real holder and supports the handle of the fishing rod keeping it in the right fishing position. Among such fishing rod holders, there are fixed holders, i.e. not removable from the installation site, and there are fixed or removable holders provided with fishing rod position adjustment means. In either case, all of the known fishing rod holders have several problems, generally due to the cumbersome size of the holders and the difficulty in both securing and easily releasing the fishing rod from the holder.